Stolen Moments
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Porque si él quiere a Stan con tanta intensidad lo natural sería que Stan le devolviese el mismo querer, ni más ni menos, sino uno igual. Y entonces la única fórmula que necesitarían sería: "él" más "yo" igual a la "felicidad eterna". *BL & H*.*Style*. *Kendy.* Viñetas.


**Renuncia: **todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Beta:** Nitta Rawr. (Los agradecimientos hacia ella nunca serán suficientes.)

Creían que había abandonado esta sección y yo los desmiento al tomar el reto «The Original List» con, naturalmente, mi hermoso OTP, aunque añadiré alguno que otro Kenny/Wendy. Son cien prompt en total, y sé que tengo pendiente mi Long Fic, pero prometo actualizar rápido *cruza los dedos* Hago mención especial a **Monk** quien me sigue en el Ask (supongo) y me lee también aquí (tal vez), y quería más Style (todos mujer).

* * *

**STOLEN MOMENTS.**

**1. Introducción [BL]**

A Kyle le encanta la sensación de verse abrazado por Stan en las mañanas, recibiendo un corto beso de su parte, entre ronroneos y sonrisas discretas.

El recuerdo de la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de dormir juntos todavía es tangible.

Stan había dicho que era una forma de hacer historia y, aunque aquello carecía de total sentido, Kyle guardó silencio porque así las cosas se mantenían bien. No importaba el dónde o el cuándo, estaba dispuesto a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Stan, siempre…

A menos que le hubiese vomitado antes encima. Entonces lo mandaba al sofá entre gritos histéricos.

**2. Complicado [BL]**

Ellos se gustan. No como un hombre y una mujer, puesto que ninguno de los dos ostenta el título femenino como tal. No como un mejor amigo y otro mejor amigo, puesto que compañeros para pasar el rato hay muchos y tanto Stan como Kyle son _únicos_. Pero se gustan. Y saben bien que por el otro darían la vida, y más. Que una sonrisa basta para iluminarles el día y que una pena les estrujará el corazón.

Y se observan, diciéndolo todo y nada, se miran con cariño porque _se gustan_, mas no se animan a confesarlo, porque Stan es feliz con Wendy y Kyle con Rebecca.

Ninguno desea ser un rompecorazones.

Sólo se gustan mutuamente…

Y callan.

**3. Haciendo historia [BL]**

«Había una vez un chico que conoció a otro chico y supo que éste era su alma gemela pese a que, por entonces, ambos iban en el kindergarten. Eran conocidos como "S" y "K".

"S" no sabía describir la gama de emociones que lo embargaban cuando "K" le sonreía, o le miraba, o le pedía prestado el color que traía a la mano, asegurándole que se lo devolvería pronto. Aunque "W", la _bruja malvada_, lo tenía engatusado, "S" continuó admirando soñadoramente el perfil de "K". Mientras más tiempo pasaba "S" se percató que no podía ni quería vivir sin "K". Su felicidad lo era todo.

Por eso hizo lo imposible para declarar sus sentimientos sin sonar gay, importándole nada que sí fuese _gay_, y cuando "W" perdió por completo el interés en "S" después de muchos ir y venir entre ambos, "S" y "K" —quien le correspondía— tuvieron una sesión de besuqueos donde ambos aprendieron cosas _interesantísimas_ sobre la anatomía humana.»

**4. Rivalidad [BL & H]**

Wendy y Kyle bufan al unísono. Kenny y Stan platican más adelante, pareciera que no hay nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos y aquello les hace hervir la sangre.

Kyle se repite que no siente celos de Kenny, que Stan es un estupendo amigo y una persona carismática y es inevitable que la gente lo busque todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar rezar en voz baja porque salga de la nada un camión y atropelle al rubio.

Wendy juguetea con sus cabellos. Observa a Stan y Kenny alternadamente. Insiste en su mente que extraña las atenciones de Stan, no de McCormick. Que, a final de cuentas, ambos son idiotas —y por eso valen la pena—.

Avanzan con premura y chocan. Abren excesivamente los ojos y notan que sienten lo mismo, aunque por diferentes razones. Titubeantes, se sonríen. Y luego recuerdan que se odian (también, por una causa _irracional_) y se dan la espalda.

**5. Irrompible [BL]**

El hospital se mantiene a rebosar de enfermos y heridos, tantos, que se le revuelve el estómago. Le dan ganas de salir corriendo y dejar todo eso atrás, pero la enfermera le indica que puede entrar, y al pensar en _él_, Stan se contiene.

Comprende que lo está esperando, lo confirma tras unos segundos. Y Kyle le sonríe, con cansancio, pero sonríe.

—Ey, Stan. Gracias por pasar por todo esto para salvar mi vida.

Y el corazón le late con mucha prisa, aguándole los ojos. Stan no es ninguna nenaza, llorar sólo lo pondría en ridículo. No obstante, oírle decir aquello es demasiado. Simplemente lo abraza, apenado, y agradece a Dios, _gracias_ porque Kyle no es débil y nunca lo será.

Todo se resume con un afligido:

—T-tío, no quiero que mueras hasta que yo lo haga.

**6. Obsesión [H]**

_«No mires, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes mirar__»_ se dice, apretando los párpados en un gesto infantil. A la vez, se reprocha sin cesar por caer a un nivel tan bajo.

Él ríe nuevamente y Wendy siente hormigueos en todo el cuerpo, mas no alza la vista, porque es incorrecto, no debe. Y lo sabe perfectamente, pero su voz sigue taladrándole los oídos y no aguanta por mucho.

Dubitativa, abre los ojos.

Kenny se encuentra a un par de metros, sin camisa y usando unos shorts _demasiados_ ajustados. Juega al baloncesto con Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Y hace mucho _calor_, pero Wendy duda que sea por el sol de verano.

Se sonroja, y vuelve a agacharse, ocultándose tras un arbusto.

No comprende cuándo fue con exactitud que se volvió una _acosadora_, así que maldice una y otra vez a las hormonas.

**7. Eternidad [H]**

La piensa de piel de azúcar, pura y blanca; con ojos que simulan ser moras y una melena que encela al cielo nocturno.

La piensa con un ceño constantemente fruncido, debido a su esfuerzo por mantener una buena reputación y calificaciones.

La piensa aparentando ser fuerte e invencible, pese a ser insegura y tímida en su interior.

La piensa yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro con Stan.

La piensa cuando le sonríe a éste y fallece un poquito por no ser la causa de su alegría. Fallece en la mañana, tarde y noche, y en ningún momento abandona esa idea.

Quisiera que Wendy lo mirara, mínimo una vez, pero no se hace ilusiones al respecto. Se limita a pensarla cuando todo parece desmoronarse a su alrededor. Y es tonto creer que es inmortal por ella, para mirarla día a día, pero sigue creyéndolo, entre sus muchos pensamientos.

**8. Entrada [BL]**

—Hoy es el día —repite Stan, por veinteava vez. Quita y reacomoda su gorro con impaciencia—. Hoy es el día. Hoy. _El día_.

Dios, ¿en serio ya ha llegado el momento? ¿Así como así, sin aviso o advertencia? No puede creerlo, pero escéptico o no, de igual manera camina a través de los pasillos de la secundaria luciendo su mejor cara de indiferencia en lo que parece ser un mar interminable de miradas incrédulas y cuchicheos.

Con gran esfuerzo llega donde Kyle —quien lee entretenido un libro— y se sienta a su lado.

_«Vamos_», le apremia su consciencia. Tras un exhaustivo debate entre lo correcto e incorrecto Stan pasa casualmente un brazo encima de su hombro.

Sin apartar su atención de las hojas, Kyle ríe.

—¿Tanto _drama_ para hacerle saber al mundo que somos pareja, Marsh?

—Tú… sigue leyendo.

**9. Muerte [BL]**

A través de las lágrimas Stan lo sujeta, sin atreverse a dejarlo ir. No comprende por qué la vida es tan injusta, arrebatándole a alguien tan preciado. Y por eso sufre demasiado para su gusto, viéndose incapaz de cesar su llanto.

—¡No, Ky! Te amo —suelta—. ¡Te amo!, ¿me oyes? Y no puedo vivir sin ti. Así que, por favor, no me dejes, no me abandones de esta forma…

Kyle, por su parte, se limita a rodar los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada y "huir con estilo".

Ya está harto de que cada vez que el estúpido de Cartman lo asesina en el videojuego terminen de esa forma.

**10. Oportunidades [H]**

Cuando ella llega ya está nevando.

En un principio, Kenny deduce que se trata de una alucinación, le ha afectado permanecer demasiado tiempo en la calle, e intuye que el riesgo de coger hipotermia es elevado, pero los minutos transcurren y la silueta no se desvanece, al contrario, deja de ser una sombra difuminada conforme ella se le acerca.

Su sonrisa nerviosa le confirma que sigue vivo —seguramente por poco tiempo— y que Wendy, la verdadera y única Wendy, sí pasea por los barrios bajos. Lo que no entiende es _por qué_.

Intenta preguntárselo, pero tiene la voz ronca por el frío y la garganta le arde. Hay gritos que resuenan en la casa en que se mantiene recargado y que se cae en pedazos. Su casa.

Debería preocuparse, sin embargo, no logra reaccionar. Wendy se acuclilla a su lado, aun sonriendo forzadamente, y le extiende una manta.

—Perdón por no venir antes —se disculpa—. Me costó mucho que Cartman me dijese dónde vives.

Kenny la mira en silencio, y niega. _Qué imbécil_. La primera oportunidad que tiene para hablarle y en pésimas circunstancias.

**11. 33% [BL]**

Aunque no lo aparente Kyle _aborrece_ las matemáticas.

Es soso sacar tantas cuentas y realizar todo tipo de conversiones para que "X" dé igual a "cero". Porque si él quiere a Stan con tanta intensidad lo natural sería que Stan le devolviese el mismo querer, ni más ni menos, sino uno igual. Y entonces la única fórmula que necesitarían sería: «_él»_ más «_yo»_ igual a la «_felicidad eterna»_.

Kyle siempre trata de explicarle eso al señor Garrison, pero siempre obtiene lo mismo; una espantosa «F» que compensa con trabajos extra-escolares, porque Garrison dicta que uno más uno no pueden ser igual a «uno» ni a patadas, y eso lo frustra de sobremanera.

Él y Stan son equivalentes a uno. Sí. Y no necesitan compartir cuerpo como en las películas baratas de terror, o que Garrison les dé una aprobación fundamentada en teorías de cuando los dinosaurios caminaban por la Tierra.

Kyle lo cree así, pues sienten lo mismo.

Y si no puede darle todo su «yo»—ya que Stan tampoco podría— y las jodidas matemáticas establecen que deben ser dos o nada, Kyle opta por ser su _cincuenta por ciento_; que restando el tiempo de estudios y problemas familiares o con Cartman y Kenny resulta en treinta y tres.

Si eso no complace a Garrison, puede bien irse al infierno.

**12. Muerte equivocada [H]**

Lo primero que vio al entrar al colegio fue una flor.

Kenny se la ofrecía con aparente desinterés, pero Wendy captó un atisbo de nervios y no aguantó las ganas de sonreírle con ternura. La cogió, tras meditarlo un poco, y entró al aula; dejando a Kenny plantado entre una bola de estudiantes.

Lo segundo que vio al entrar al colegio fue un osito de felpa.

Kenny, en esa ocasión, lucía un poquito más ansioso. Ella negó, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Lo tercero que vio fue al equipo de paramédicos yendo con prisa, y a un Kenny inconsciente en una camilla.

**13. Corriendo lejos [BL]**

Los pies le pesan, mas no se detiene. El pecho se le abre, mas no lo arregla. El aire se le escapa, mas no hace amago alguno por recuperarlo.

El mundo se ve en blanco y negro.

El mundo se ha perdido.

Y Stan sólo puede correr al horizonte, cuestionándose qué hizo mal. Intenta ahogar a sus demonios, pero con lo que no cuenta, es que saben nadar. Y ahora lo arrastran a él.

A un mundo donde Kyle ya no existe.

**14. Juicio [BL]**

¿Es inocente o culpable? He ahí el meollo en cuestión. Es obvio que Stan lo quiere, pero que es egoísta igual, y que le es inevitable no pensar en sí mismo antes que en las demás personas. Aunque el término para algo así sería vanidoso, y se saldría del tema así que lo descarta.

Kyle arruga el ceño, pensativo. Y Stan se remueve con incomodidad.

El juez tiene muchas dudas antes de declarar el veredicto.

—¿Stan, acabas de robarme un beso, no?

—S-sí.

Y aquella respuesta era lo único que le hacía falta.

—Bueno, como reminiscencia yo te robaré uno a ti. Y damos por finalizado el asunto.

**15. Buscando consuelo [H]**

Algo se quiebra en Wendy. Es posible que influyesen sus padres al regañarla por su primera mala calificación, o Bebe, quien ha vuelto a plantarla por ir a la zapatería de Clyde pero, de cualquier forma, Wendy no quiere averiguarlo. Solamente avanza sin un rumbo fijo, ajena a las personas a su alrededor.

Necesita llorar, no obstante no le sale ni una sola lágrima. Se pregunta fugazmente si es un ser insensible o una muñeca usada.

Él pronuncia su nombre.

Ella nota su presencia.

Saltan chispas invisibles y el calor le sube a las mejillas. Ha terminado en el barrio de los pobres, en su parque, con exactitud. Y no hay razones, o tal vez sí que las hay en demasía, pero Wendy se encuentra en los brazos de Kenny sin saberlo, sollozando como sí fuera de nueva cuenta una niña pequeña.

Su pecho es lo más cálido que ha sentido jamás. Solamente ahí se siente sana y salva.

**16. Excusas [BL]**

—Ey, Ky.

—¿Hm?

—Tengo frío.

—Tío, estamos casi a 40°.

—Pero, Kyle, en verdad me _muero_ de frío.

—¿Y a mí qué con eso?

—Eh, no sé. ¿Me abrazas?

Silencio.

—Vamos, Ky, no quieres que tu súper mejor amigo se vuelva una paleta de hielo, ¿cierto?

— Stan, ¿cómo carajos puedes congelarte en primavera?

—¡Bueno, ya entendí! —Pausa—. ¡Kyle, tengo calor!

—_No me digas_. ¿Y?

—Y que si no me abrazas seré… un pollo rostizado.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Stan.

—Claro que sí, tú me pones cachondo.

—Lo que tú di…, espera, ¿_qué_?

—Nada, nada. Mira, yo te abrazo a ti y problema resuelto. ¿Ves?

—Tonto...

**17. Venganza [BL]**

Súbitamente, Stan lo atrae contra sí. Su boca es suave y sus labios tienen un ligero sabor a alcohol. Debería ser un momento insuperable, un momento para irradiar alegría o padecer un infarto del cual no arrepentirse, pero Kyle no logra enfocarse.

Le duele. Le duele su falta de amor.

Stan lo coge por la cintura, acariciándole, y Kyle sigue sintiéndose vacío. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Stan sólo lo busca cuando Wendy le rechaza, o porque el masoquismo no es tan satisfactorio como cuentan los cotillas?

Tal vez sean ambas cosas. _Tal vez…_ lo que debería hacer es alejarse con un empujón e insultarlo a diestra y siniestra. Tal vez ni Wendy, ni Stan tienen la culpa, solo él.

Y es que no sufre únicamente por sí mismo, sino por Stan, quien lo besa con amargura. Stan, y sus interminables rupturas, y sus vagos intentos de desahogarse. Una venganza torpe, que no alcanza su objetivo. Y dos corazones rompiéndose lentamente en pedazos.

**18. Amor [H & BL]**

_Antes_:

Para Kenny era una chica con buenos pechos.

Para Wendy era un chico con un pompón color rojo en su gorro.

Para Kyle era una chica con frenos.

Para Stan era una chica de cabello azabache.

_Ahora_:

Para Kenny es una chica inteligente y fanática a las protestas.

Para Wendy es un inmortal adicto al porno.

Para Kyle es su súper mejor amigo.

Para Stan es Kyle. Solamente Kyle.

(Y los animales, por supuesto, pero eso es un secreto.)

**19. Lágrimas [H]**

Al primer hipido lo acompaña otro más largo y lastimero.

Bebe y las otras niñas bromean y juegan del lado opuesto del patio, presumiendo de su falsa _belleza_ y contoneándose de arriba a abajo, acompañadas por todos los chicos que babean por ellas. A Wendy le da cólera, y la rabia aumenta su llanto pese a que necesita aparentar que todo está bien con una gran desesperación.

Esta molesta. Molesta consigo misma más que con sus compañeros.

Porque no tiene caderas anchas y cintura de avispa. Porque no es _tan_ delgada como un palillo y sus pechos no son gigantes. Porque prefiere un buen libro a una caja de maquillaje y rubores. Y porque el mundo se mantiene poblado de superficiales.

Solloza sola y sufre de la misma manera, ya se ha acostumbrado. Por eso cuando él viene y le da un pañuelo, Wendy no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Y Kenny la observa con un cariño _doloroso_, acrecentando sus lágrimas al pronunciar, bajito: «Mira a esa chica de la sonrisa destrozada. ¿No es preciosa?»

**20. Mi inspiración [BL]**

"Oda al amor"_; _escrita por Stanley Randall Marsh. Sexto grado:

«No hay palabras que estén al nivel de éste sentimiento.

Milagro o maldición, todos sentirlo queremos.

Pero sé que afortunado soy,

ya que sin buscarlo me ha encontrado.

Y lo miro, preguntándome: ¿Estaré loco o enamorado?

Pelo de fuego invernal,

ojos de pasto cegado,

sonrisa de sol que me quema,

hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Vomito mariposas por ti

y sólo por ti.

Espero me disculpes por sentirme así.

Porque sé que las palabras no alcanzan

pero mi amor es sinónimo de tu ushanka.»


End file.
